Misson Impossible
by PromiseThis
Summary: They had started a more physical relationship a few months ago, but this was Oz's first time dealing with a drunken Gil since then... And, well, this was just ridiculous. Oz x Gil


**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Notes/Warnings: **Oz/Gil, sex, drunken failing, written for kink meme prompt "Drunken Gil wants sex from Oz but is super clumsy etc." Yes yes I'm a terrible person.

*x*x*x*x*

.

"Gil! Quit it!"

Oz swatted at the older man's wandering hands for something of the umpteenth time that night.

He had been forced to drag Gilbert outside onto the balcony when the man had started getting a bit too _affectionate_ in front of Sharon, whose tightly gripped and threatening fan had promised nothing but pain if decency were to be offended. Thankfully the woman had been in an equally drunken state as Gilbert, and seemed to be having trouble focusing her vision.

A dinner party had been arranged to celebrate their safety on the last mission, which had nearly gotten them killed. Far from equal trade; not that Oz really cared. To heighten the celebration it seemed Break had spiked the punch as well.

It was fun to see everyone laughing at nothing and drunk again, though Alice had passed out rather quickly.

Oz suspected Break had used some hard liquor judging by the speed of which everyone had lost their senses- barely an hour had even passed since dinner ended.

He had stopped drinking himself the moment he noticed Gil's flushed expression across the table, which had been pretty fast.

"Ozzz..." Gil slurred into Oz's stomach, arms hugging him around the knees and nearly causing him to fall backwards. Gil was such a handful!

He'd known Gil was weak with liquor. He'd known Gil was a crybaby and a klutz to the extreme when drunk.

But this...

"Hey!" Oz tugged at Gil's hair insistently, trying his best not to blush and to keep his voice down,"Get a hold of yourself, at least until everyone goes to sleep!" Gil's hands had been starting to drift up the back of his leg under his shorts.

He and Gil had started a more physical relationship a few months back, which Oz didn't regret at all, but this was Oz's first experience of a drunken Gil since then and, well...

This drunken Gil was absolutely _incorrigible_.

Alcohol seemed to have sent Gil's mind straight to the gutter and left it there-which wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact Sharon was sitting a few meters away still conscious and Break was wandering around faking drunk and completely sober. If Break caught them in the act Oz knew they'd never live it down.

"But, Young Master..."

Gil's vocabulary kept reverting ten years but his body was obviously rooted to the present. Oz grumbled and shoved the man's shifting arms down to step out of the embrace.

It wasn't that Oz wasn't interested in fooling around, but giving Break blackmail material was never a wise idea. Though too carefree to be considered highly noble-like in behavior, Oz still wouldn't do such a thing in front of a lady either.

"I didn't know Gil could be so perverted..." he muttered, amused by the fact but not the situation. "You didn't even ask- what if I don't want to?" Oz teased with a warning tone.

Gil just blinked at him in confusion before his eyes welled up with distressed tears.

"I-I'm not wanted anymore?"

"No!" Oz put a hand to his forehead in frustration. Gil was no fun to tease when he was such a mess. "Stop crying, that's not what I meant."

"B-But, but...!"

"Shhh!" Oz shoved a hand over the man's mouth, looking behind himself to see if anyone was paying them attention.

"Just not here, okay? We're at a _party_, remember?" Oz spoke slowly and firmly, hoping it would help Gil's muddled brain process the information. Gil sniffled behind his hand a few more times, looking off to the side before nodding. Oz sighed in relief and pulled away.

"Good, now I'm going to go back inside and...What are you doing!"

Gil had practically lunged forward, grabbing him tight around the waist before stumbling to his feet- Oz falling forward over the swaying man's shoulder. "Gil, put me down!"

"Ssaid... not here, so..." Gil slurred, moving with even more clumsy steps due to the added weight. "Bed." the raven haired man explained simply, nodding to himself.

"N-no!" Oz felt his cheeks heat and squirmed, pounding at Gil's back in frustration. "Not right now, put me down!"

"What's this~?" Break's notably sober voice called over their bickering and Oz froze, Gil lurched to a halt as well.

"Leaving so soon?" Emily asked in mock-disappointment.

Oz forced a bright smile. "Ah, it seems _something_ about the punch didn't agree with Gil's stomach. He should probably sleep it off." Covering their escape was more likely to succeed than dissuading Gil at this point- without making a scene at least. Aaah, what a shame. He'd wanted to see more of Sharon's strangely appealing drunkenness and see Alice properly put to bed.

"Really? How odd, it seemed to agree with everyone else~" Break gestured widely at the room of empty glasses and the slumped bodies of their female companions, sipping at his own glass. Sharon was giggling to herself softly.

"Whassat?" Gil spun around to face Break, and Oz yelped as he was suddenly facing the other direction.

"What are you kidnapping dear Oz-kun for, little Raven? Nothing indecent I hope..." Oz could hear Break's smirk through his voice, and dug fingers into Gil's back in warning.

"Wha..? Dun' get in my way, stupid Break. We're going to h—Oww!" Oz elbowed Gil in the back of the head.

"Gil's such a hopeless drunk, but it can't be helped- it's a master's job to make sure their servant makes it safely to bed in such a case!" Gil turned around again then, mumbling about not being drunk as Oz was suddenly face to face with an intrigued looking Break.

"My my, such a kind master for such a useless servant."

"I'm very generous." Oz smiled innocently, eyes daring.

"Well..." Break started, but Gil had started walking (swaying) away on his mission again, so Oz waved merrily from his haphazard position.

"Take care of Alice and Sharon-chan~" Oz called.

It would have been a rather flawless departure, all considering.

Would have- had Gil's hand that had been holding him in place at the hip not drifted down and _squeezed_ as they rounded the corner. "Gil!" Oz snapped, kicking his legs in offense- throwing Gil completely off balance and both of them into the nearest wall. "Ow!"

"Hoho~ Good luck with that!" Break's amused voice sang.

Oz slumped over Gil's shoulder in defeat. Breakfast was going to be a pain in the morning. Well, if the girls managed to wake in time... Lunch, more likely.

"Giiiil, just put me down." Oz whined tiredly. "I'll walk on my own."

Gil grumbled something unintelligible, sounding disappointed.

"What?"

"Juss... h-haven't got to hold you in awhile..."

Oz felt his cheeks heat and sighed. Gil was such a softie. He supposed it _had_ kind of been awhile since they'd had any time alone. Maybe...

"Well... fine."

Gil turned another corner, swaying clumsily and smacking Oz's head right into the wall.

"Ow! Never mind, let me down! Or hold me a different way!" Oz scowled, rubbing his aching head.

Gil pulled him down so that they were chest to chest and Oz tensed, hesitantly wrapping his legs around Gil's waist after a quick look down the empty hall. Gil was looking down at him with a warm smile and alcohol-flushed cheeks, strong arms wrapped firmly around Oz's middle. Aaah, Gil was so mushy it was...

"J-just hurry up and get us to the room." Oz cringed at how that sounded, but it got Gil to pick up the pace nonetheless.

Warmth was starting to pool in his stomach at the thought of things to come, but Oz was skeptical they'd get very far if Gil couldn't even walk properly...

Gil walked straight into the banister as they passed the stairs and Oz grit his teeth in pain and irritation.

.

Screw that- more like if he'd even _survive_ getting to the room.

.

But as Oz lost himself in thoughts of knocking Gil out himself if they ran into one more surface, he was shortly interrupted when the breath left his lungs in a huff of air as he was flattened against a door. Oz coughed and looked up to glare at his servant to blame, but he was met with nothing but the press of Gil's lips against his and Gil's quickly wandering hands.

"Mmph..." Oz trembled slightly with the remnants of irritation before he allowed himself to relax and kiss back.

Gil's hands slipped eagerly up his shirt and Oz moaned, opening his mouth and wrapping arms around the older man's neck. Their tongues met and Oz sighed appreciatively as it seemed Gil could at least kiss decently enough while sloshed.

The appreciation was short lived however, as Oz had to break away gasping for breath when Gil started rocking into him.

Gil was so heavy! Flattened against the door as he was it was nearly impossible to breathe with Gil's added weight pressing into him without restraint. But Gil's hips rocking insistently against his own with the door as leverage felt really...

Wait, the door... ?

"Gil!" Oz gasped, trying to peer over the man's smothering body to see the hallway. "Open the door!" Ah, how humiliating things could have been. Being caught rutting shamelessly in the hall was not on Oz's list of things to do.

"Door?" Gil mumbled confusedly, pulling back just enough to blink at him in question. Oz thinned his lips in annoyance.

"The door behind me. Open it." Gil glanced around but Oz noticed his gaze trailed straight to where their bodies were pressed together and there it remained. Oh for... "Gil! The bed! Open the door and _get on the bed_."

One of Gil's hands retracted immediately to fumble with the door handle and Oz rolled his eyes.

Alcohol had turned his dear friend into a useless pervert! Just how was this going to-

-_Whoomph-_

"G-Gil...I'm going to kill you." Oz wheezed, blinking the stars out of his vision and glaring at the ceiling over Gil's shoulder. The door had swung open and Gil had fallen forward throwing them both straight to the hard, unforgiving floor. For being so determined to get them in bed his drunken servant sure was miraculously talented at killing the mood.

"Get off! You're heavy!" Oz shoved helplessly at the dead weight of his companion.

"What ...happened?" Gil lifted his head to look around dazedly.

"You fell and crushed me, now get off!" Oz squeaked as Gil only seemed to get heavier.

"Mm' s-sorry!" Gil stammered, clambering to his feet and pulling Oz up by the arm before smothering the teen right back to his chest.

"Agh! Gil!" Oz squirmed as he was nearly suffocated again.

Gil started running hands through Oz's hair contentedly and Oz slumped against his servant's chest, perplexed. Horny or mushy, drunken Gil needed to make up his mind! His own teenage body wasn't very happy getting continually warmed with interest only to get interrupted with bodily injury.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...?

Gil was really _really_ drunk.

Oz glanced up at Gil's flushed, content expression while the man pet his head- made slightly goofy with the drunken tilt to his lips. It wasn't that he would be taking advantage of Gil in this state, as Oz was sure they'd have made use of the opportunity to be alone regardless, but...

If Gil wouldn't even remember in the morning that took half the fun out of it.

No matter what they did Gil was still shy and easily embarrassed- which made this drunken Gil even stranger actually. Gil usually had to be talked (or tricked, heh) into sex, even when Oz knew he wanted it, the man never stopped worrying- the only thing the man ever initiated on his own was kissing. So cute...

Harassing Gil the morning after was secretly Oz's favorite thing about the new level in their relationship.

So... the thought of being the only one who remembered the night before... the touching and kissing and...

That thought was rather lonely.

But...

Despite the currently innocent actions, Gil's erection was still warm and hard against Oz's hip.

"Gil...?"

"Mm?" Gil's hands didn't stop but he did seem to be listening.

"Do you remember everything from the last time you were drunk?"

"M'not drunk!"

Oz sighed. "Sure, but do you remember?"

Gil squinted in concentration, "Yeah... it was... depressing." he mumbled forlornly.

Oz blinked in slight confusion before nodding. That was okay then, wasn't it?

"Gil, don't forget, okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah..."

Oz pushed away to shut and lock the door before looking around the room. Ah... they were in Gil's bedroom, thankfully. He felt a little stupid for not checking where they had ended up beforehand. It was some good luck, considering how disorderly the journey to get there had been- Oz wouldn't have been surprised if Gil had sent them in the wrong direction.

Oz smiled as Gil reached out for him again, and grabbed the larger man's hand to tug him toward the bed.

Good luck indeed...

When they reached the edge of the frame Oz reached out with a delighted shove and sent Gil sprawling back onto the bed with a startled yelp. Oz laughed lightly as Gil fumbled before lifting his head to blink at him in a daze, spread eagle across the bedlinens. Hm, that was a nice view...

"Neh, Gil... would you like a reward?" Oz smirked, pulling off the man's shoes before crouching down to do away with his own.

Gil didn't answer and Oz stood back up with a frown. The drunken man was blinking heavily at the ceiling looking about ready to fall sleep.

"Oh no you don't..." Oz growled, climbing onto the bed to sit resolutely on top of Gil's chest, clonking the man over the head just enough to jostle him out of his stupor.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me now, after all that trouble!"

"A-ah, no...I'm not!" Gil stuttered before his expression turned heady again, raising a hand to run fingers along Oz's thigh.

"That's better." Oz nodded. "Now, do you want your reward or not?"

Gil shook his head _'no.'_

"What!" Oz gaped in offense. How rude!

"Jusst... want..." Gil slurred and Oz flailed slightly, throwing his hands down to the fabric on either side of Gil's head for balance when both of Gil's hands clamped down on his hips and dragged him forward.

"...you." Gil nuzzled his face into the front of Oz's shorts, and the blond blushed brightly in spite of himself. This was... not exactly what he'd had in mind, but...

Gil's warm breath sank through the fabric and Oz fisted the bed covers tightly, trying to keep his full weight off since he was nearly sitting on Gil's neck. Gil's insistent hands hindered the effort, tugging Oz's hips closer.

Half-lidded golden eyes peered up at him and Oz felt his insides pool with instant heat as Gil parted his lips to mouth at his quickly hardening erection through the fabric.

"Gil... just take them off."Oz murmured, swallowing thickly. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, but surely fabric didn't taste very pleasant. Gil kept on as he was for a moment longer before seeming to take the suggestion, pulling a hand up to fumble with the fastenings. Oz let out breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, making to pull away and help rid himself of clothing but Gil pulled him right back down with a grumble.

"Gil? What..." Oz's words fell away to nothing as Gil tugged away just enough fabric to expose Oz's erection before laving his length with hot, wet strokes of his tongue. "Ngh!"

"Young Master..." Gil breathed warmly, seemingly perfectly content and enthusiastic despite what Oz still doubted was a comfortable position at all. Aaah, why did Gil have to use that title right now? It sounded far too dirty, though that was kind of hot. Oz could do nothing but curl forward in response, enshrouding Gil's face from the ceiling light, gasping and shuddering as his drunken friend more than redeemed himself for the earlier shattered mood.

Gil craned his neck to skim lips up his hardness before encasing him in wet heat, and Oz moaned loudly in response. The blond rocked his hips into the sensation a few times before he could help himself, but jerked to a stop when he realized it might very well choke the other in his reclined position. Gil made a small noise of disappointment.

"Ah... Gil, don't you want to move?" Oz asked a bit flustered. Gil said nothing but looked back at him with eyes that clearly said he didn't. The hand on his hip tightened and the other twitched anxiously near Oz's knee. Oz frowned when the man's mouth remained lax and unmoving around his cock as well.

"Gil...?" The drunken flush of the man's cheek's darkened red with embarrassment and Oz raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Oz straightened a fraction for better view and reached down to push some of Gil's hair behind his ear before tangling his fingers into the thick locks there. He tentatively rocked his hips forward once again and Gil moaned, eyes falling shut and rewarding him with suction and strokes of the tongue before peering back up him with an expectant, red face.

Oz smirked, feeling his stomach twist with arousal.

"Gil, you're either being really lazy or really kinky..." Oz said with amusement. He had a feeling it was the later option. Gil grumbled a denial around his mouthful and Oz would have laughed had the sensation not ripped a moan from him first.

Alcohol lowered one's inhibitions, didn't it...? So Gil was either just feeling kinky or harboring a secret fetish for Oz fucking his face- Hah. Oz was going to exploit it to the fullest if that was the case.

"If your neck is sore in the morning, I'll remind you that you asked for it." Oz whispered teasingly before rolling his hips in the earnest. Gil dutifully took his every thrust, clinging to his hip and fervently working with his mouth to keep up. Oh God... "Nn..."

Gil hummed in pleasure and Oz shuddered with the vibration, chewing at his lip in attempt to keep his composure. This... felt really good... and Gil was really enjoying it, but...

"A- ah, okay, stop." Oz gasped out, tugging at Gil's hair to prevent the man's mouth from following his hips. He was reaching his limit far too quickly, and he wanted to play with his perversely drunk servant a bit more than that.

"Why? W'ssit bad?" Gil slurred and pouted, looking ridiculously dejected. Oz's lip twitched with mirth.

"Mm, not at all." Oz assured, patting the man on the head affectionately before moving to the side and pulling his servant up from his supine position. Gil followed him with heavy limbs, but didn't put up much resistance as Oz had him sit up against the headboard. Gil seemed more passive and assertive at the same time, which was perplexing.

Gil was watching him closely so Oz winked playfully before slipping out of his vest and pulling the shirt over his head. Gil watched distractedly a moment before taking the hint and fumbling hastily out of his own clothes.

While the clumsy man was busy with that, Oz kicked out of his shorts and leaned over the bed to fumble through the nightstand for the oil that was supposed to be there. After some rattling around, Oz finally found it hidden under the large stash of bullets and snorted in amusement.

Catching Gil struggling to undo his belt from the corner of his eye, Oz looked down at the small bottle in contemplation.

Should he?

Gil wouldn't pass out, would he?

And... Gil would remember, ...right?

He really did want to make use of the opportunity to be intimate with Gil again, but...

"I-It's your turn." Gil's embarrassed stutter startled Oz out of his thoughts and arms wrapped around him from behind, nearly causing him to drop the bottle. Gil hid a red face in the crook of his neck and pressed into his back heavily.

"Oh, that's..." Oz trailed off uncertainly. They hadn't actually gone all the way that many times in the months they'd been together, but after Gil had taken him the first time Oz had claimed the next time 'My turn!' and it had just rotated without words from then on. Honestly Oz didn't really care, but Gil hadn't complained so he'd let it be as it was technically fair.

What to do...? Gil's naked erection was pressing into the small of his back insistently, wet and hard with arousal, and Oz leaned back into the sensation absentmindedly. Gil's body trembled against him and Oz smiled, rocking slightly to create a pleasant friction.

"Oz..." Gil whimpered and tightened his hold, moaning into Oz's neck desperately.

Ah, Gil had been fired up since shortly after dinner hadn't he? No wonder he was such a hormonal mess. Not that Oz pitied him after all of the bumps and bruises he'd been bestowed for that cause. That called for sweet revenge~

But...

His turn was always a load of fun because Gil always got way more embarrassed and blushed and sputtered up a storm. This was still Gil, but he was rather certain this impassioned drunken Gil wasn't going to put up much of a challenge.

Where was the fun in that? Oz frowned.

And there was the slightest chance he might not even remember...! He wasn't going to expend the effort unless Gil was guaranteed to remember every vivid detail...

And it did take more effort, though he'd never say so. Their bodies were so different in size now that it limited and altered all they could comfortably do, though it was no less enjoyable.

"Here." Oz twisted around and pulled Gil's hand out to place the bottle in his palm. Something else he'd never outright admit, but Gil's fingers felt a lot better than his own did for this purpose.

Gil stared down at it stupidly before tensing and turning bright red, looking as if he might pass out from the head rush. "W-what!"

"Don't you want to?" Oz smirked, enjoying the reaction.

"B-but...!"

"I'll help!" Oz plucked the bottle from his hand and popped it open, grabbing Gil's wrist to nip mischievously at the tips of his fingers before coating them with oil. Oz smiled as the man's jaw went slack and eyes darkened. "There."

Gil flinched and regarded his fingers wearily before gulping loudly.

.

….

What was the problem?

Oz crossed his arms, "Well?"

"B-be quiet." Gil mumbled weakly before seeming to gather his wits, and then reach behind himself.

What...!

"No! Gil, you idiot." Oz grabbed his arm and had to resist smacking the man upside the head. For heaven's sake... how far into the gutter had Gil's mind gotten lost? He wasn't picking up on the hints at all!

Oz pulled the man's hand between his own legs very clearly, narrowing his eyes and trying not to blush. "It's... your turn now. I decided."

"Oz...?"

"Don't make me regret it." Oz warned, watching as Gil looked alarmed before nodding rapidly- and then looking dizzy. Oz sighed, Gil was so hopeless.

"Oof!" He coughed as Gil's drunken weight plowed him over yet again, though thankfully the man held himself up by the elbows this time. "God... you're such a pain."

Gil looked tearful and Oz swallowed a curse.

Damn all the alcohol to hell!

"Nevermind. Gil, if you don't hurry up we're just going to sleep!" It was actually starting to sound like a better idea, despite his miraculously remaining arousal's objection.

"S-sorry!" Gil obviously didn't want that, and he moved to hastily pull away the blond's boxers. Oz shifted restlessly and allowed his legs to fall open around Gil's hips. However, following the same haste Gil rather unceremoniously slipped two fingers in at once.

"Ow! That _hurt!_ Be careful...!" Oz cried out, feeling his eyes sting and bringing a hand up to bite his fist. Ah, that really hurt! Jeez... He was having sex with a drunken disaster, what on earth had gotten into him?

"Oz! I-I'm sorry..." Gil looked down appalled at his own hand, and Oz glared up at him. It was hard to stay mad when Gil looked truly sorry to have caused him any pain though, and started dropping insistent, apologetic kisses along his face and down his neck.

Oz huffed, trying to force himself to relax again and raised his arms to roam Gil's body to distract himself. Gil groaned appreciatively, leaning down to lap at his ear and murmur continuous apologies as his fingers resumed their task, slowly this time. Better...

Oz closed his eyes, focusing on Gil's soothing voice as his friend's fingers slowly rekindled his arousal to the point his hips were rocking back in gratification. The fingers curled searchingly and Oz arched, gasping raggedly as they found what they were looking for. "Ah!"

The blond flushed as he felt Gil's lips curve into a smile against his neck, callused fingers rubbing at his prostate unrelentingly.

"O-okay! Stop or I'm going to..." The fingers pulled away swiftly and Oz panted, squirming at the still-foreign feeling of emptiness that went with it. Gil sat back to feel around for the oil again, flailing when he nearly fell off the bed, and Oz cringed. That would have been a pathetic end to the night...

Gil quickly recovered regardless, and annoyance was quickly overcome by the sensation of Gil's tongue invading his mouth and the oil-slick erection rubbing fervently between his legs.

His moan was swallowed by Gil's mouth as he reached up to thread fingers into his servants dark hair and Gil's large hands felt their way down his body with clumsy, determined purpose.

"Oz, Oz, Oz," Gil chanted his name between breaths, guiding his erection inside.

"Aa—hn!" Oz keened, voice raising an octave at the sharp burn and slide before the heated feeling of being full had his eyes heavy and breath hot.

Once Gil was fully seated Oz raised lightly trembling legs to wrap around the man's waist to adjust and Gil's arms immediately curled around him in a tighter embrace. "Ah... Gil?" he gasped a bit breathlessly.

Gil nuzzled the space behind his ear before sighing and seeming to melt into him contently, which was slightly awkward as Oz was much smaller.

"Mm' ...jus' missed you." Came the blissful slur, and Oz flushed, pushing at the man's weight halfheartedly.

"You're so cute, Gil." Oz teased, but Gil didn't didn't react and he sighed. Boo...

"...I missed you too." He admitted a moment later. The arms around him tightened but Gil didn't move otherwise. Oz bit his lip. He was so aroused it almost hurt.

"Come on~" Oz rolled his hips, and the drunken man groaned into his neck. "Show me how much you missed me then..." He goaded lightly.

Oz squeaked in mild surprise as he was abruptly grabbed firmly around the waist before Gil pulled him into his thrusts, moving hard and clumsy.

"So much, so much" Gil breathed huskily into his ear, and Oz felt his insides clench, fingers twitching as they wrapped around Gil's shoulders. He hid his blush by ducking down to suck furiously at Gil's neck while he moved his body to reciprocate- intent on leaving a mark.

Gil moaned softly, rhythm far from graceful and faster than Oz was used to, but effective all the same- burying his face into the golden mass of Oz hair while the boy worked at his neck.

Again and again, the thrusts slid deeper each time, and Oz turned his head to gasp- lust clouding his vision and building hot in his veins.

Gil was deep inside him, and though Oz wasn't much of a romantic- the fact never failed to leave his chest cluttered with butterflies, blood hot, and throat tight with adoration.

"Gil...!"

"Mm, Ozzz..." Gil slurred, hips moving with quickly escalating urgency.

Oz choked on his breath when Gil pulled him closer, thrusts stabbing into his prostate sharply, Gil's firm stomach rubbing against his erection.

"Ngh!" He came hard, clenching his legs tight around Gil's waist and gasping as the older man's strong thrusts continued to assault his senses while his body trembled with shocks of orgasm.

"Gil..." Oz whimpered, hanging on best he could with boneless limbs while Gil rode out his own completion, moaning deep.

Gil shuddered and Oz shook right along with him as he felt warm liquid slip out to drip down his thigh.

Gil murmured something affectionate into his neck and Oz moved his thumbs to stroke Gil's skin fondly from where his hands rested, panting softly.

_'I suppose I can spare a few bruises for moments like this...'_ Oz thought tiredly.

"Woah!"

Ah, he thought too soon!

Gil had slumped forward, flattening them both to the mattress with Oz regrettably trapped underneath.

"Agh, Gil you're heavy! Roll over~!" He shoved weakly at the broad shoulders.

Gil mumbled something incoherent about dreaming before a light snore reached his ears and Oz gawked at the ceiling.

No way! At least they made it to the end of things- but still!

"Gil! Wake up, I can't breathe!" Oz hissed loudly, kicking his one free leg awkwardly to the side.

He was not sleeping like this. He'd probably suffocate in the middle of the night anyway.

"Why are you so heavy?" Oz whined to himself as he squirmed and shoved best he could to escape the dead weight.

One particular shove finally earned a grunt of displeasure and Gil rolled off to the side.

Oz sighed with relief before wincing as a loud -_thump_- reached his ears.

Ah... there went Gil off the bed.

Oz leaned over the edge to see Gil sprawled out in a mess on the floor, dead to the world.

The teen rubbed his face tiredly, giggling softly. What a ridiculous night...

There was no way Oz could get Gil off the floor in that state by himself, if he even wanted to, so he'd just have to stay there.

Morning was either going to be really fun or really awful, Oz thought as he threw a blanket over Gil's body and crawled into the bed exhausted and aching.

Hopefully fun...

There was revenge to be had, after all.

.

.

Gilbert awoke the next morning with a pained groan, grimacing as he raised a hand to rub at his aching neck. The man blinked blearily as the room slowly came into focus and then squinted in confusion.

He was staring up at the too-far ceiling and the side of his bed. From the... floor?

The cold chill of said floor bit into him from behind and he shivered, head pounding in protest.

'_What the hell...?'_

Something brushed against his naked hip and Gil jolted, looking down in shock to see Oz- curled up on his chest and tangled in a blanket. Hints of naked skin were clearly visible around the mess of fabric.

"What!" Gil shrieked, before whimpering as his head throbbed without mercy.

"Ah, you're awake?" Oz stretched and sat up in the man's lap, beaming down at his pained servant while the man struggled to raise himself up to a sitting position as well.

Gil pried open one eye to look up at his bright-eyed master and felt the blood rush to his head for a completely different reason. Oz was wearing nothing but his thin white shirt and it had ridden up overnight. Reaching out with his free hand he groaned and tugged the fabric back down the boy's body.

"So cute~" Oz sang in amusement, smiling as Gil grumbled a denial and blushed lightly.

Gil rubbed at his temples one more time before sitting up completely, "What... happened?" He asked a little hesitantly, as the current situation offered some pretty obvious answers.

"_What!"_

Gil recoiled at the livid tone and gaped as Oz rose up on his knees looking absolutely infuriated.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"You said you wouldn't forget!" Oz accused with a shove.

"E-eh!" Gil put his hands up in defense, wracking his mind for the memory that didn't seem to be there. He was a bit frightened to find out what had happened if Oz was this worked up about it.

"I-I'm sorry! What did I do..?" He stuttered helplessly.

Oz put his hands on his hips and visibly deflated. "What _do _you remember?" he mumbled dejectedly. He didn't want to call Gil a liar since deep down he knew it was fault of the alcohol, but still...

"Um..." Gil blushed and looked off to the side, "I... we were at dinner... and then I think somehow..." Gil knit his eyebrows in concentration and bewilderment. "I...got drunk? I don't remember leaving though..." How humiliating. He had probably done something really embarrassing...

Oz sighed, disappointed, before smirking, "You really don't remember?"

"I don't..." Gil swallowed thickly at the devious expression Oz was giving him.

"Then you don't remember groping me in front of Break either, huh?"

"I did what!" Gil turned red and Oz snickered, nodding to the truth of the statement.

Gil dropped his face into his hands in dismay. He was never going to get any peace! The blackmail... the humiliation! This was worse than the last time he'd gotten drunk by far. Adding to that it felt like he'd smashed into a brick wall, made worse by having slept on the floor- he groaned as he rubbed at the back of his sore neck again.

"You were really naughty..." Oz leaned up against his chest with a suggestive smile.

Gil colored darkly and cursed under his breath. By the sounds of it he _had_ been.

"Your neck hurts, hm? You really can't remember why?" Oz's eyes glinted with mischief as the boy leaned forward to lick at his lips, and Gil tensed uncertainly. "Really?" Oz prodded, reaching down to trace teasing fingers over Gil's gradually hardening erection, drawing forth a muffled moan and a negative shake of the head.

"Maybe I can refresh your memory..."

Oz grabbed the hand from his sore neck and Gil watched in a daze as the blond led their hands slowly up his own leg until they disappeared beneath his shirt. His fingers were met with soft, warm, throbbing flesh and Gil moaned, biting his lip.

"Your mouth was here..." Oz whispered perversely, and Gil brushed brightly and sputtered in embarrassment before he froze at the mental image. No... the memory?

What seemed like thousands of images suddenly bombarded his mind and Gil's mouth dropped open in mortification. In front of Sharon...! Break! And he'd been so... so...!

"I... I..." He stammered, head pounding even harder as the blood rushed to his head to supply the deep red blush of his face.

"You remember!" Oz cheered, throwing his arms up and tackling the horrified man to the floor childishly.

"I wish I didn't..." Gil muttered darkly, pulling Oz's shirt back down absentmindedly and glowering at the ceiling. He very much wished the ground would swallow him up and let him disappear, actually. While he was at it, he wondered if anyone had ever worked to gain the time changing powers of the Abyss for a social embarrassment instead of a bloody tragedy.

"It was pretty terrible... but it was kind of entertaining." Oz snickered.

"I..." Gil raised his hands to hold the teen's waist gently. "I hurt you, didn't I?" Oz flinched just barely noticeable beneath his fingers and Gil clenched the fabric, upset with himself. The memory was jumbled but he distinctly remembered Oz crying out in pain- and his mortification was swiftly overpowered by guilt.

"...Not really." Oz shrugged dismissively. "I should have just put you to bed. It's pretty impressive you managed what you did, honestly."

Gil felt his insides curdle with regret all the same.

"And besides, it was worth it to see what a huuuuge pervert you could be."

"S-shut up! It wasn't that bad..." Gil blushed and stammered, lurching to his feet and setting Oz down at the foot of the bed. The room spun for a moment and he swayed, holding his throbbing head irritably before crouching down to pull some clean clothes from the cabinet. His outfit from the day before probably reeked of alcohol.

"Wait...how did I end up on the floor?" Gil suddenly asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"Aha, you fell off the bed."

_Of course_. Gil grumbled to himself, before pausing again.

"...Why were _you_ on the floor?"

"Uh... I got... cold?" Oz offered lamely. Lonely was more accurate. Gil looked confused but seemed to accept the answer nevertheless.

Oz finished shuffling back into his own clothes before hopping off the bed and heading for the door.

"I'm going to get my stuff to shower, you can join me if you want."

Gil tensed and flustered, "I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"It's already going to be a _long_ day... " Oz reminded and Gil cringed- feeling as if he could hear Break's jeering taunts already.

"Gilbert-kuuuun~"

Hell, that _was_ Break's voice.

Widely spaced footsteps pranced closer to the door and Oz backtracked to sneakily edge away from it.

"What?" Gil demanded sharply, knowing there was no use faking his absence.

"There's a sexual offender loose in the building and Oz-kun is missing! Perhaps you've seen him~?"

"It's an emergency! The offender is 182cm tall and goes by code-name Raven!" Emily's eerie voice crowed through the door.

Oz snickered softly and Gilbert twitched with annoyance.

"Shh, Emily. His name was confidential!" Break hushed loudly.

Nothing good came from drinking. Nothing! He was _never drinking again._

...Though he still couldn't quite remember actually drinking any liquor the night before. But that was beside the point.

"Go. Away." Gil growled loudly, rubbing at his neck.

Oz tugged at his sleeve insistently and Gil leaned over in question.

Soft lips grazed his cheek before the blond backed away mouthing 'good luck' in amusement, moving around to straighten up the bed distractedly while waiting for Break to leave.

…..Almost nothing, rather.

"Good morning to you too! Make sure to catch the culprit and bring him to breakfast~!"

….He was still never drinking again.

.

*x*x*x*x*

.

Aaagh I'm so sorry if the porn failed. I never should have done it in Oz's pov, I usually do third person pov entirely but by the time I realized it was giving me trouble I was too far into it. I hope you still enjoyed some of the story somehow. OTL


End file.
